


Vengeance

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Beating, Fictober 2019, M/M, Revenge, Victim Blaming, discussion of rape and torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: Patience… is not something I’m known for.Set in the "Princess and the Knight" universe.





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> I purposefully renamed the Turkish Bey. He has received enough publicity as it is and using his real name in a work of fanfiction just doesn't sit right with me.  
The Bey is not named in the movie but in Seven Pillars of Wisdom Lawrence refers to him as Nahi Bey, which is incorrect. A number of books (including Michael Asher's "The Uncrowned King of Arabia") provide the Bey's real name.  
I selected the Bey's first and last name from lists of most popular Turkish names.

The call Ali's been expecting comes on a Monday.

"He's not budging." Salim, Feisal's aide, tells Ali over the phone. "He confessed to all the charges related to the smuggling and handling of stolen antiquities along with multiple counts of extortion, arson, grievous bodily harm and bribery. But not to... not to what he did to Doctor Lawrence. My Lord Feisal is determined to have him tried and sentenced for all his crimes. So we're asking for your assistance."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Persuade him!" Feisal shouts in the background.

"As His Highness said, persuade him." Salim repeats. "The warden has already been notified that you will be dropping by. Please try not to leave marks."

"I'll see what I can do." With that Ali hangs up.

Ali had always imagined Mehmet Erdogan as a large, heavy man, a sort of greasy-looking, bald Al Capone. The man sitting in the interrogation room is hardly that. He's more like a vampire out of a classic horror film with his cold eyes, dark hair carefully combed back (Ali notices with some satisfaction that his hairline is receding) and fancy little Poirot moustache. He looks completely emotionless, like nothing in this world could possibly move him.

"You're not my lawyer." His voice is just as cold as his eyes.

"No, Mr Erdogan, I'm not." Ali sits at the metal table in the middle of the room.

"So who are you?"

"That is none of your concern. Now we are going to talk about your charges."

"What about them?"

"I've been told you decided to plead guilty to all but one. Care to tell me which?

"Rape. That charge is absolute nonsense."

"Really? Why so?"

"I'm not interested in men."

"Mr Erdogan." Ali leans over the table, hands clasped on its surface. "There are people willing to testify in court that you and your... associates beat and raped a man."

"And you actually believe them? Nowadays money can buy you just about anything, even a sworn testimony in court."

"So can the promise of a reduced sentence."

"I'm sure my men would never betray me. They know the consequences."

"You'd be surprised."

"Oh really?"

"Listen carefully." Ali rises to his feet and starts slowly circling the table. "There are witnesses and a victim, all prepared to testify against you. There is physical evidence..."

"Is there now?" Erdogan interrupts him. "Because my lawyer said the DNA profiles were only partial and therefore inadmissible."

"Please do not test me." Ali hisses. "Because patience is not something I am known for."

"Is that supposed to scare me? It's not really working, you know."

"Maybe this will." Forgetting Selim's request Ali grabs Erdogan by the back of the head and slams him face first into the table. "I know what you did. The man you hurt is going to testify and he is going to take you down. It would be so much easier for everyone if you just confessed."

"Why would I confess to something I didn't do? It wasn't rape. He wanted it and he loved it."

Ali sees red. He grabs a handful of thinning dark hair and _slams_. Once, twice, thrice, he's lost count now, he's probably broken some bones. 

"That man is someone I happen to be personally involved with." Ali lets go and steps back. "He couldn't stand to be touched, he didn't sleep for almost a year, he still gets nightmares about what you put him through. It's affected him for life, he will never fully recover and I will make you pay for that. I may not be patient but I am stubborn and I am relentless. So I strongly suggest you rethink your plea. The quicker the better, like I said earlier, patience is not something I'm known for. And you really don't want me to come back, do you now?"

With that Ali leaves the interrogation room. He's sure he'd end up killing the man if he stayed there for another minute.

A few days later Feisal calls.

"He changed his plea." The prince says. "He's going to plead guilty on all charges."

"Good." Ali can't help but smile with savage satisfaction.

"I did ask you to avoid leaving marks. The trial's been postponed till his broken nose heals. But I don't disapprove. It got us what we needed."

"It sure did."


End file.
